


comfort

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, title is terrible but i forgoT TO TITLE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Ranmaru is jealous. Reiji has a date tonight. He doesn't. Which is why he's jealous, obviously.





	comfort

Ranmaru is jealous.

Reiji has a date tonight.

He doesn't. Which is why he's jealous, obviously.

He's been getting ready for what seems like hours. Ranmaru mocked him for it, called him a girl for taking so long, but it was more funny than annoying and he feels a pang when Reiji finally leaves.

It makes him frown. He's grown so used to being around him since they moved in together, and it seems weird without him hanging around.

Ranmaru's played his bass, watched a shitty horror movie, and he's nearly asleep when Reiji comes home. The door opening makes him perk up, and he hates how much he wants to feel relieved that Reiji's back home.

"RanRan?" Reiji doesn't sound like someone who had a good time.

Oh, great. Now he's gotta comfort him. About his date.

"Couch," he responds, pulling his legs up to make room for him when Reiji trudges in and flops down. "You look like a ray of sunshine."

Reiji chuckles, sighing. "Didn't go so hot," he admits.

"Don't keep me on the edge of my seat," Ranmaru stretches his legs back out, right over Reiji's lap.

He gives him a little smile, and goes to push his feet off, laughing when Ranmaru kicks his arm away. It's not a real laugh, but it's something.

"She uh, didn't like me," he rests his arms on Ranmaru's calves, frowning a little. "I guess it's what I get for thinking Tinder was a good idea."

Ranmaru chuckles. "Kinda is. Still sucks."

"Sure does," Reiji nods, glancing at the television. "I'm hungry."

"Didn't you have dinner?"

"I didn't really eat..."

"Well," Ranmaru sighs. This guy's helpless. "I'm hungry too. Wanna get somethin'?"

"Oh, no, we don't have to," Reiji gives him another sad smile.

So damn easy to read.

"Nah. We'll get dinner and do some fun shit," he insists. "I'm way more fun than she could be."

Reiji laughs again, patting his leg. "Fine. As you wish. Lemme go."

Ranmaru moves his feet, smiling once Reiji leaves the room. Now he doesn't have to sit around feeling sorry for his lonely ass, because Reiji's lonely too.

Ew. That sounds mushy.

Reiji comes back out in a couple minutes, and he's ditched his suspenders and dress shirt. It's a little disappointing, considering it was... charming. Reiji looked nice in his stupid suspenders. He probably shouldn't get so hung up on him not dressing up for him, considering he's in sweats, but it's the thought that counts.

"C'mon," Reiji smacks his leg, chuckling when Ranmaru groans.

"Changed my mind. I wanna nap."

He rolls his eyes. "Get up, you ass."

"Hey, I'm buyin' you dinner, _you ass_ ," Ranmaru mocks, kicking at him, but he's already walking away, laughing.

He stands up, stretching. He can feel Reiji's eyes on him but he doesn't say anything. He might as well save his teasing for later, when Reiji feels a little better. He isn't a _total_ asshole. Sometimes.

* * *

Reiji's been quiet the whole time it took to drive here and order, and Ranmaru has mixed feelings about the way he mopes around. It isn't like him.

"Hey. Kid. What'd that chick say to you?"

Reiji looks up, seeming amused by the nickname. "Oh, she just kinda... I dunno," he looks back down, fiddling with his fingers. "It just didn't go well."

"'Mon. Don't make me eat your food when it comes," Ranmaru threatens, and it gets Reiji to chuckle.

"Well... she just kinda, uh. Expected something else I guess," he shrugs. "Stage Reiji."

Ranmaru kicks his foot under the table. "That it?"

"No. But that's all I'm gonna say."

Ranmaru nods, and leaves it at that. Reiji's not much of a talker when he's down, so he figures he'll find out one of two ways later. Reiji starts crying and clinging to him, or he finally gets over it in the morning.

Their food comes, and Ranmaru's stomach makes an ungodly noise. He doesn't go here often, because it's way too expensive. But tonight is an exception. Nothing cures a broken heart like good food, and theirs is orgasmic.

If he's honest, it's more for him than Reiji.

Reiji seems unenthusiastic about his steak, and Ranmaru's nearly through his ribs before it starts to bother him.

"Is it good?" he asks.

"Yeah," Reiji smiles meekly. "I don't know what's up with me..."

"That's fine. Just... quit poutin'," Ranmaru says. "You don't look right when you pout."

The other chuckles. "My bad."

"You want some of this?" Ranmaru offers. They both take a moment to process that. He never shares food, only with animals.

"I don't wanna get my hands all icky," he rejects, raising his eyebrows when Ranmaru picks up a rib and holds it out.

"My fingers are already sticky. Eat."

This is embarrassing. Why'd his stupid ass do this?

Reiji seems to hesitate before he smiles, taking a bite. "Good stuff," he nods, but his words are muffled by the meat.

Ranmaru snorts. "Dork. Don't talk with your mouth full."

He's pleased to get the most genuine smile he's gotten all night out of him, even though it turns to an oddly humorous look when Ranmaru eats right off the same rib. It doesn't bother him (food is food), but he tries not to laugh at Reiji.

"Thank you," Reiji says after a little bit of silence.

"For?"

"This," he nods to their food. "You didn't have to take me out."

"Not like I had other plans," Ranmaru points out. "Don't sweat it."

Reiji smiles again, and finally it reaches his eyes. He's handsome when he does that. Ranmaru feels his heart do the thing, and he almost frowns.

Reiji's not into him. He likes chicks.

He wouldn't like him if he were gay anyhow.

Even though he tells himself that, his heart still does that stupid flip every time he smiles at him. Fuck feelings. He's a grown ass man, but he has a _wittle crush on Weiji_? Fuck this. Fuck him. It's all his fault he's so... perfect.

"RanRan?" Reiji reaches over to poke his hand, making him smear the the barbeque sauce on his face and frown. "Whatchya thinkin' about?"

"Nothing," he wipes his mouth. He can't really be mad at him. Not when he feels mushy and all that bullshit.

"Hmm," he licks the barbeque off his finger, and crosses his arms. Ranmaru swallows rather hard. "I dunno if I buy that."

"Tough luck."

"I'm gonna bug you until you tell me," he promises, knocking his foot with his own.

"Go ahead. I'm unbreakable."

Reiji chuckles. He's finished with his own food, but Ranmaru's not quite done, for once. Normally he pigs it down in no time compared to Reiji.

The longer he eats, the longer they stay, though. The restaurant is cozy. So he blames it on that.

"So what do you have planned for us, Mr. Invincible?" Reiji teases, resting his chin in his hands. It squishes his cheeks, and he looks cute.

"Dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Reiji seems to think. "Teach me bass."

"I ain't got the patience to teach you anything," Ranmaru snorts, making Reiji laugh too.

"I'm kidding. I don't know what I wanna do," he admits.

Ranmaru nods. Now he has to actually come up with something. Ew.

"Maybe we could go bowling. If you wanted to," he decides.

"Can you even bowl?"

"Not really," Ranmaru shrugs. "Gotta entertain you somehow, yeah?"

"Alright. I look forward to wipin' the floor with your ass."

"Damn, alright," he wipes his mouth and pushes his plate away. Reiji chuckles.

* * *

He was right.

Reiji is wiping the floor with his ass.

But Ranmaru's having fun, so that's all that counts right? It still hurts his ego a little to watch his numbers stay shitty while Reiji just keeps scoring, but he can go cry about it later.

"Why are you good at this?" Ranmaru frowns.

"I used to do it all the time," Reiji pushes his shoulder, smiling. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Ranmaru grumbles, and Reiji laughs, shoving him playfully. They're almost through the game, and Ranmaru's glad even though he likes it. His arm is tired. He's strong, sure, but the only ball that his fingers fit in is heavy as hell.

As he expected, Reiji's beat his ass into the ground. 75 to 20. Ranmaru would be lying to himself if he said he didn't give up halfway through. Reiji's childish little victory dance makes it worth it.

"What're ya gonna do, since I won?" Reiji asks, sitting next to him on the bench. He's way too close, but that's what he gets for having his arms on the back, he guesses.

"Gonna cry myself to sleep," Ranmaru says, and the other laughs. He nearly chokes on his spit when Reiji leans into his side.

"You gotta gimme a prize," he insists, crossing his arms.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," he narrows his eyes. "You got that in writing?"

Reiji grins, a dumb, cute little smile that makes Ranmaru's heart want to explode. "Fine, stubborn. I'll just annoy you about that too."

"Damn, you're still on about that?"

"Hell yeah. You aren't gettin' off easy with me," Reiji promises.

Ranmaru sighs dramatically, pleased to earn another genuine laugh. Tonight's been a success, in his mind, although he didn't get exactly what he wanted today.

"Hey, RanRan?" Reiji turns to him, and Ranmaru feels odd being looked in the eye like this.

"Yeah?"

"It really means a lot to me, that you're hanging with me tonight," he says, suddenly serious. "I appreciate it."

"I hang out with you all the time, dork," Ranmaru flicks his shoulder, and Reiji smiles.

"Yeah, but... I dunno. Just let me be nice, you ass."

Ranmaru chuckles. "Fine. Go on."

"That's all I got," he admits, patting Ranmaru's knee. "Just... thanks."

Ranmaru isn't sure whether to pull his leg away or not. Reiji's been so touchy lately, but he can't think of why and it irks him. If he were stupid he'd think he's...

Well, he can call it a joke.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirtin' with me."

Reiji blushes, looking away. "What if I was?"

Ranmaru bites the inside of his cheek. Oh. Okay. Is this a bit? He's doing a bit. He's gonna call him silly and say he's joking any second now.

But he doesn't.

"I uh... okay. Yeah. Alright," Ranmaru feels like his brain has turned to mush. Reiji looks back at him, and he can't see anything that says he's kidding.

Fuck those sad puppy eyes.

Fuck Reiji.

Fuck.

Reiji smiles sadly, patting his leg again and standing up. "I'm sorry. Just forget I said that," he mumbles.

"No. No," Ranmaru grabs his wrist and Reiji freezes. He's at a loss for words, which isn't unusual, but it's so frustrating now. The one time he wants to talk, and he can't.

"Do you... do you want to call this a date?" he asks hopefully, looking back down at him. All he can do is nod.

Reiji grins, a big goofy smile that's so contagious it makes Ranmaru smile too.

Ranmaru gets up, patting Reiji's back when he clings onto him. "'Mon. We're in public, doofus."

Reiji laughs, and the fact he can _feel_ it makes him feel warm and fuzzy and all kinds of chick-flick shit he wants to hate. He ruffles his hair when Reiji lets go, smiling at him.

"Took you long enough," he teases, and Reiji gets embarrassed again.

"I just... didn't wanna ruin what we already have," he admits, and he looks down, lost in thought.

Ranmaru nods. It's why he hasn't said anything either, but at the same time Reiji's always seemed like the kind of guy to risk that stuff. Even after all these years, he's still learning about him.

He shakes his head, smacking Reiji's ass to get his attention again. "I don't think they'll appreciate us stealin' their shoes so get 'em off."

Reiji's face goes red and Ranmaru has to snort, seeing him try to stammer out a response.

"Oh... Uh huh. Yeah. Okay," he finally manages, toeing off his shoes.

Ranmaru grins.

Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ur fault, bottom geek 24
> 
> anyways was gonna call myself out for writing valentines day fic in summer but nvm bc i never mention it hehehehhe


End file.
